


Sign of Good Things to Come

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney get her first sign at a game, prompting some of the others to remember their first signs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign of Good Things to Come

Ash looked over at Whitney. She wondered if she saw the sign in the crowd that was for her. However, Whit was busy talking with Ali on the bench. Ash smiled as she leaned back against the uncomfortable metal; she’d point it out later. Tobin nudged her in the ribs.

“What?” Ash groaned as she rubbed the spot she had just gotten elbowed in.

“You aren’t picking on her, are you?” JJ asked, looking over at Tobin who smirked.

“Only a little. Not as much as I pick on you, so you don’t have to worry.”

“Oh JJ, she’s sassy today,” Ash said chuckling and JJ rolled her eyes.

“I’ll take care of that later.”

“I was just being nice and pointing out the sign that someone made for her girlfriend, gezz you guys are mean.” Tobin pouted and Ash laughed, giving Tobin a side hug. 

“I saw it. I decided to point it out later for her.”

“Point what out?” Ali asked leaning forward.

“That Whit has a sign in the crowd,” Ash explained, watching her girlfriend’s face light up.

“I do! Where?” Whit started scanning and Ash moved to sit next to her, she carefully pointed out the sign that a young girl held up for her, reading ‘Engen’s always got your 6’. A huge grin broke out on her face. “I have to sign that for them after the game.” 

“Alright, we’ll make sure you get over there for it.” The game wasn’t much of a match. Jill was letting the younger crew to get some minutes against their easier opponent. When the final whistle blew Ash reminded Whit to stick around for a few minutes before running off to sign stuff.

“I didn’t even play, can’t I just go sign it?” Whitney whined and Ash laughed, shaking her head. It’s not how this worked.

“Give it a few more minutes. Shake hands, all that fun shit.”

“But…”

“Fine, go.” Ash grabbed a sharpie from Alex and handed it to Whitney, watching as she tried not to run across the field, over to the girl with the sign.

x-x-x

Whitney grinned as she flopped down on the bed behind Ash, watching as she played some card game against JJ, Alex, Ali, Hope, and Tobin. 

“So, how was it?” Ash asked looking up at her. Whitney leaned down and kissed Ash.

“How was what?” Alex asked confused.

“Little Whit got her first sign today,” Tobin informed Alex, beaming at the defender. 

“I even got to keep it! I signed all their stuff for them. They were so sweet and they said they looked up to me.” Hope and Alex exchanged a look.

“Aw, I remember the first sign I got, it was great.” JJ smiled and Tobin leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“You’re adorable,” Tobin said and JJ grinned kissing Tobin. 

“Now, she just gets whole sections of fans that wear her blue prewrap,” Hope chuckled and Ali pinched her side, “Ow! The hell, Ali?” 

“Be nice,” Ali warned and Hope grumbled but perked up when Alex rolled her eyes and kissed her jaw. 

“Ali’s right, be nice or we won’t tonight,” she husked and Hope looked at her cards then up at the clock. 

“So this game sucks, I’m ready for bed,” Hope said.

“Wow, you really are getting old huh Hope?” Ash smirked and Hope glared at her. 

“Fuck off Ash,” Hope said, earning a smack from Ali.

“Be nice! That’s my best friend you’re talking to.”

“Who knew they were so violent with each other,” Whitney said and Ash laughed.

“So, what are you going to do with your first sign?” Alex asked and everyone turned to Whitney.

“I haven’t gotten that far yet,” she admitted and Alex smiled. 

“I kept mine, it’s in my office, under the glass protecting the desk.” 

“Mines somewhere in a box…” Hope admitted.

“I got my half, my first sign was a half Ali, half me sign,” Ash explained, looking over at Ali.

“Yeah, I think I have that one somewhere.” 

“Ouch Krieger,” Ash said, clutching her chest.

“I’m kidding I have it, it’s at Kyle’s though. He says he’s the captain of our ship and that he deserves all paraphernalia.”

“That’s creepy,” Whit added and Ash shrugged.

“He’s our brother.”

“That makes it worse,” JJ said.

“Much worse,” Hope agreed. 

“You guys are so weird.” 

“Ali, they have a slight point,” Ash said and Ali shrugged. 

“He just cares.”

“Yeah, just remember,” Whit waved to Hope and Alex. “Your girls.” She wrapped an arm around Ash, kissing her cheek. “Mine.”

“I’d heed that warning Ali,” JJ chuckled.

“And mine,” Tobin said as she looped an arm around JJ. 

“Well, aren’t we possessive tonight.”

“You have no room to speak, Hope,” Ash laughed, the rest of the room chuckling along.

“Hey, at least I’m getting some tonight?”

“Who said I’m not?” Ash raised an eyebrow to the other keeper.

“I did get a sign tonight…” Whit grinned.

“And we have extra energy cause we didn’t play…” JJ added and Tobin grinned.

“Hell yeah, it’s gonna be a good night.”

“Not if we don’t finish this fucking game,” Alex muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh that summary sucked, but I hope you guys like this one, a few not so common pairings. Let me know what you think as always comments? Thoughts? Prompts?


End file.
